


understanding

by ezekiels



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitterblue has nightmares but Giddon understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understanding

**Author's Note:**

> for sophia.

Bitterblue had nightmares. Terrible, terrible nightmares. Nightmares that woke her screaming, nightmares that meant Helda slept very little and kept Katsa and Po constantly worried.

Giddon didn’t worry. He _understood_ , which was wholly unlike worry. He took her into his arms, reluctantly at first, and soothed her with gentle, unpromising words. As time passed, he became less reluctant in touching her until one day his comforting hugs turned to kisses.

Bitterblue was startled at first, startled and angry, because she was certain Giddon had never showed any such inclination towards her.

When she told Po the next day, he snorted a laugh. “You’re honestly surprised?”

Katsa kicked him hard in the shin and glared at him. “Don’t mind Po,” she told Bitterblue. “He thinks that just because he knows everything, we must too.” 

This led to a romantic and teasing scuffle that would have killed anyone else and Bitterblue left, bidding her goodbyes and beginning to that maybe Giddon’s feels had been obvious. Had Giddon not travelled miles in rain, nearly killing himself, to celebrate her birthday with her? Had Giddon not always been at her side when she’d needed him? The more she realized, the more something strange began to stir within her.

When at last the truth took form, she scowled down at the stew Helda set before her. “Of course,” she muttered angrily down at the stew. “I realize now that he is gone.”

Helda looked at her strangely but said nothing.

When Bitterblue’s nightmares came again, so did Giddon, and when she kissed him, he did not stop to question why. Like always, he understood.


End file.
